The Growth in the Family
by hilarycantdraw
Summary: Some fluffy post tCitG one shots to keep us occupied until November...
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of one shots (mostly very fluffy one shots) in no particular order that begin sometime after "The Change in the Game" placed in the AU I created for my 'exes' story arc. It is totally not necessary to have read them, but if you like these, you'll probably like those (and certain things may make more sense if you read those first). Again, these are only in whatever order I feel like writing them, but they stick to a single timeline that assumes tCitG took place in May 2011. For anyone who read the 'exes' The Ex-Lover in the Diner and The Ex in the Office both take place during November 2012, and The Surprise at the Ball was March 2013. Without further ado, here's a nice fluffy piece to start!**

_July 2011_

Booth rolled over to find that the spot Brennan normally occupied was empty and cold. She had been experiencing heartburn earlier that night, something that was becoming a more common problem now that she was two and a half months pregnant. He was about to go check on her when he heard a muffled crash from the living room.

"Bones," he called, "Bones, are you okay."

"I'm fine," she replied, but he could tell from the tremor in her voice that she was lying. He flipped on the light and saw that she was squatting by the kitchen counter, picking her purse up off the floor.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to her and helping her pick the spilled items up.

"Nothing, Booth," she said with a small sniffle, swiping some tears from her eyes.

He gently cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes, "Please tell me, Bones. You're making me worry."

"I was looking for my credit card." She admitted, tears still pooling in her eyes.

"Why do you need your credit card at two am?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because of that," she said, her tears falling harder now as she pointed accusingly at the television.

It only took one glance to figure out what was wrong. The TV was emitting a soft ballad as pictures of depressed animals filled the screen.

Brennan continued, "It's just so sad, Booth. There are so many lonely animals in the world who can't fend for themselves and it's so sad. I have to help them."

Booth gently wrapped his arms around her and she sunk gratefully into him.

"It's okay, Bones. Those commercials are designed to tug on your heartstrings."

"I need my credit card, Booth," she said, pulling out of his arms.

"Hold on," he ignored the glare she threw him and continued, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't donate money. It's a great cause, but right now you're over tired and your hormones are going crazy and I don't want you calling in a huge donation and having them take advantage of you. Let's wait until the morning and if you still want to donate do it then, but wouldn't you rather give the money to a small local shelter, anyhow?"

She nodded, "I hate how these mood swings make me feel. When did you become the rational one?"

He shrugged, "This is a partnership, remember? When one of us isn't acting normally it's up to the other to step in and help."

"I'm glad we're partners, Booth."

"Me too, Bones. By the way, what were you watching at two in the morning anyhow?"

"I found the most interesting show. It's a fascinating depiction of anthropological anomalies and societal outliers. It is called _Taboo_ which is a very appropriate name."

"Well, would you like to keep watching or do you think you can sleep now?"

"Let's go to bed," she said and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Oh, and Booth?" She said as they slid under the covers, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry," he said, kissing her forehead as she snuggled against him. "What's between us is ours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of this story! I hope you like this next installment. The idea behind this one was: What happens when Dr. Brennan experiences **_**a gut feeling**_**? Enjoy!**

_December 2011_

Brennan sat on their bed and watched as Booth packed a suitcase. Two weeks ago, Cullen had asked him if he would mind participating in a short undercover operation. He would be leaving in three days and he was only supposed to be gone a week, but since they had first heard about the assignment Brennan had felt this incessant gnawing in the pit of her stomach. She dropped her hands and absently rubbed her swollen, seven months pregnant, belly. She had been hoping that the feeling would dissipate but if anything it had just gotten worse. She hated this feeling, it was completely irrational, and there was nothing that annoyed her more than feeling irrational. As she watched him, pack the gnawing was quickly turning to desperation.

Booth was shooting Brennan nervous glances every few minutes as he began to pack. He knew something was bothering her, he'd known in for more than a week, but she refused to say anything about it other than to reassure him that it had nothing to do with the baby. That had made him feel better, but only marginally. He was worried about Brennan, he knew her well enough to know that she was holing herself up in her head and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to reach her.

Booth's quiet sigh snapped Brennan back to reality. As their eyes met he could see the panic that was flying through hers. He dropped the shirt he was holding and went to sit next to her, taking her hand in his, "Talk to me, Bones." His voice was quiet and pleading, and it broke the small thread of control she had left.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she pressed her face into his chest. "I don't know what's wrong, Booth. I think I'm having what you would describe as a 'gut feeling,' which is totally irrational, but it won't go away." She pulled away to look at him and he noticed the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It's just getting more persistent the closer you get to leaving."

He was concerned about how distressed she seemed since it was so unlike her. He was about to ask why she didn't mention anything sooner, but he stopped himself. He knew exactly why, no matter how worried she was, she would never do anything that seemed as though she was forcing him to choose her or his career. Of course, that wasn't the way he saw things, and he was going to make damn sure she knew that too.

"Bones," he began seriously, making sure her eyes met his. "If this assignment is making you in any way uncomfortable I won't go."

She was shaking her head before he finished speaking, "I can't tell you to do that, Booth. This assignment is important to your career."

"You are way more important than my career, no matter what. I never want to make you worry. Now more than ever, you're supposed to be avoiding stress, Bones." He gently moved a hand to her stomach and smiled when he felt a kick. "If something about this assignment is upsetting you enough that _you're_ talking about _gut feelings_ I'll call Cullen right now and tell him that I can't go on this assignment."

"You really don't have to do that Booth," she protested, but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I know I don't have to. I know that you would never force me to sit out of an assignment, that's one of the things I love the most about you. I'm choosing to stay here with you and our little peanut in there, because there is no place I'd rather be. I didn't want to go on this trip much anyhow."

She looked at him, seeing the truthfulness in his gaze. "You'll really stay just because it will make me feel better?"

He pulled her back into his arms, "Of course, Bones. Even your most irrational feelings are important to me. Next time something's upsetting you don't be afraid to tell me, even if you think it's silly. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest, "Thank you, Booth."

"Temperance, you never have to thank me for caring, okay?" The use of her first name showed her how serious he was. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth. I've never had anyone who cared so unconditionally about me before."

"Well get used to it babe, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, waiting for her response.

"Don't call me that," her voice was stern but she stayed wrapped comfortably in his arms and he knew that the moniker didn't truly bother her, she just protested on principle.

They stayed like that for awhile until he realized that it was getting late and he still had a phone call to make. Cullen wasn't happy, but Booth managed to twist the facts without outright lying. He told his boss that Brennan had been having a strange feeling in her stomach and he didn't want to leave her alone. Cullen happened to have a soft spot for the pair and allowed Booth to back out without any repercussions. Booth thanked him profusely and returned to the bedroom where he and Brennan spent the rest of the night in bed as she allowed him to prove just how much he cares about her.

She was sitting a week later in her office when Booth walked in, a somber expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she heaved herself up to join him on the couch.

"The assignment I was supposed to go on went badly, Bones. We lost two really good agents." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Please don't feel guilty because you weren't there."

He sighed, she knew him too well, "I know I shouldn't, from what I've heard it was doomed from the start. There's nothing I could have done to change it. I just can't help but wonder…"

"Don't Booth, please don't feel guilty. I'm the one who asked you to stay home." She hoped that turning the tables to pin his guilt to herself would have the desired effect.

His eyes went wide in shock, "Bones, this is not your fault, how could it be?"

"It's not your fault either. You need to see that, Booth. You can't save everyone all the time. I'm really glad you weren't there Booth, no matter how selfish that seems. I don't know what I would have done if one of those men had been you. I don't even want to think about raising our little girl without you here."

He saw the conviction in her eyes and the depth of the love he saw in her eyes staggered him. "I couldn't live without you either, Bones. The thing that I feel guiltiest about is how relieved I am that I wasn't there."

Her eyes softened, "You're a good man Booth, and you have such a big heart." Her tone was almost envious, "I love your heart. Our daughter will be very lucky to have you as her daddy."

"Thank you Bones," he pulled her into a hug. "I love your heart too, and all the rest of you. Our daughter is really lucky to have you as a mommy."

"Would you like to go home?" She asked softly, knowing he was still upset. "We can go home; you can call Parker and talk to him for awhile. Then we can call for Thai delivery and curl up on the couch watching some ridiculous movie that you'll insist is a classic that I absolutely must watch."

"Sounds like a good plan, Bones." He paused for a second, "I know just the movie, too."

"What movie?" She asked, glad that he seemed to be cheering up.

"_Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, it's hilarious, trust me on this one." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but grin back. "And if you play your cards right I'll even give you a foot rub."

"Mmm…" she practically moaned at his suggestion. "You give the best foot rubs, I think it's because your hands are so large and warm. Let's go now, Booth." She stood up and practically dragged him out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to say that I have no idea where this came from. I said that this story would be fluff, and technically this still falls under that umbrella. It is just sad, I cried as I wrote it, type fluff. If that isn't your cup of tea feel free to skip this chapter, I won't be offended. I know that not everyone likes sad, even if it's **_**The Notebook**_** type sad rather than an angsty sad. Anyhow, I will have a regular super fluffy chapter posted shortly to counter balance this, I promise. This idea just hit me and wouldn't go away and I just hope I did it justice.**

_An indefinite date far in the future_

Life after Booth is lonely. She always knew it would be. Her life is far from empty, she has her children and grandchildren, and Angela and Hodgins, but as much as she loves them all, they come nowhere close to soothing the ache in her chest.

During the day it isn't as bad, there's plenty she can do to distract herself. Visits from her family always fill her with a sense of joy and pride, which helps to conflict the sadness she feels whenever someone flashes her the patented Booth charm smile, complete with dancing brown eyes and the longing that overcomes her as she witnesses the love shared between her kids and their spouses. Then there's the pang she experiences every time her grandkids call her 'Grandma Bones,' something that Parker had started and Booth had done nothing but encourage.

The worst of it comes at night when she's alone in their bed, which feels so large and cold without him. That's the only time she allows herself to cry, knowing that if she cried whenever the urge overcame her that she may never stop.

During the first few months she would go to the lab at night. Despite being well past retirement age, she still worked as a consultant (apparently she would never reach the point where she could lead an aimless life) and had been allowed to keep her office. She would sleep there, or work in limbo (old habits die-hard) depending on her level of exhaustion. She quickly realized that hiding at the lab was just as depressing as being at home. She would reach a certain point of tiredness and half expect Booth to come charging through the door with a smile on his face, ready to coerce her to go home using his full arsenal of charisma. In the silence of the lab she could almost trick herself into hearing the tread of his heels across the tile, him clapping his hands together and calling, "Come on, Bones. Your skeletons will still be here tomorrow. The pie of the day at the diner, however, will only be around for another half an hour." She would remind him that she doesn't even like pie, but she would begin packing the bones away anyhow, since she was only working in limbo because she was waiting for him.

She realizes now how ironic that was, how whenever he wasn't around she'd wait for him in limbo. That's how she constantly feels these days.

She has found herself beginning to hope, no matter how irrational it was, that Booth had been correct about the existence of an afterlife. She knows that in the grand scheme of things they had been lucky. They'd had their thirty, forty, almost fifty years, but that was nowhere near long enough for her. The concept of forever was absurd, but she could have spent forever with him.

She hopes beyond hope that they'd find each other again somehow.

Each day as she eases herself out of bed she can feel the age settling into her bones. She feels her body weakening, she knows that she's sick, of course she knows, but she avoids the doctor at all costs. She has no desire to continue to age in a hospital, a bland, sterilized environment. She's ready to move on. There is nothing to tie her anymore, her children had grown up and started families of their own. She had a better career than she could have ever dreamed of. She is afraid, so afraid that her age could eventually affect her mind. She isn't afraid of losing her intelligence nearly as much as she was afraid of losing Booth. It has barely been a year and she's already forgetting the smallest things.

The precise shade of brown his eyes were when he first woke up.

The way his hand felt at the small of her back.

The way he smelled.

The way he tasted.

The feel of his skin under her fingertips.

The exact tenor of his laugh.

She can't let herself continue to lose him. So, each day as she awakes in more physical pain than the day before, and she reminds herself that making it through the day means she is one step closer. Whether it is one step to closer to Booth, or one step closer to nonexistence and freedom from her pain, she isn't sure. She knows that either option is better than the limbo she lives in now.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's a fluffy one:**

_October 2017_

"Mommy," a small voice floated across the dark room, followed by the quiet sound of a child's bare feet across the wood.

"Mommy," the voice called again and Brennan startled awake as a small hand shook her leg. She squinted into the darkness, trying to see which child was next to her and she quickly recognized the small form.

"Allie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching down and pulling the five year old onto the bed.

"I had a bad dream," she answered, her voice catching as she cried quietly.

Brennan pulled her daughter tightly against her chest. "What was it about?"

"Care Bears," Allie cried, burying her face in her mother's shirt.

Brennan sighed. Allie had a play date with a girl from her kindergarten class last week and they had watched a _Care Bears_ DVD. Allie had never seen the show before, since Brennan didn't allow the kids to watch much television with the exception of educational shows and Disney movies. For some reason the show had scared Allie badly and she'd been having nightmares nearly every night since. It hadn't helped that Parker had thought it'd be funny to buy some Care Bear figurines to hide in her room.

"Allie, it's okay, it was just a dream, it's not real." Brennan could feel her nod slightly, before raising her head and looking around the room.

"Where's daddy?" She asked, "It's nighttime. Daddy should be in bed."

Brennan smiled at her simple assertion, Booth always teased her that Brennan logic was apparently a genetic trait, her smile faded slightly as she thought of where Booth was. He had received a call an hour after the kids were asleep, telling him that Jared had been in a motorcycle accident. Booth had been at the hospital ever since, and Brennan was worried despite their agreement to operate on the 'no news is good news' policy. "Daddy's at the hospital, sweetheart. Your Uncle Jared got into an accident on his motorcycle and your daddy wanted to be with him."

"Can I talk to him?" Allie asked, her voice trembling.

Brennan found that she liked the fact that just Booth's voice could help their daughter feel secure. Of course, it had the same effect on her. "I suppose we could call him," she agreed, grabbing her cell phone from her nightstand and pressing the first speed dial button.

"Bones, is everything okay?" Booth answered almost immediately.

"Everything is fine," she reassured him quickly. "Allie had a nightmare and she expressed a desire to talk to you."

"Stupid colored bears again?" Booth asked and Brennan could hear the affection mixed with concern in his voice, "Okay, put her on." He said once Brennan had affirmed his suspicion.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Allie-bug, your mommy tells me that you had another bad dream."

"I did. It was really scary."

"I'm sorry you had such a scary dream."

"Me too," she said seriously before adding, "I'm sorry Uncle Jared got hurt. I miss you, daddy."

"I miss you too Allie-boo. Have sweet dreams now, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you in the morning. Give the phone back to mommy now. I love you lots and lots."

"I love you lots and lots too," Allie replied before handing the phone back to Brennan.

"How's Jared, Booth?" Brennan asked quietly.

"He's not completely out of the woods, but he's stable. Maybe tomorrow you could look at the x-rays?"

"Of course. Do you know what happened?"

"Apparently someone ran a red light and hit him. He was lucky it didn't happen a second earlier. The car just clipped the back wheel his bike, had it hit him he likely wouldn't have survived."

"I'm sure he'll recover Booth. Your brother is a fighter, just like you."

"Look at you, Bones, having faith in a good outcome without seeing the forensic evidence."

"Oh be quiet, Booth. I should let you go," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Okay, I'll hopefully be home by the morning. I love you, Bones."

"I love you too. See you soon," she hung up the phone and realized that Allie was now asleep, curled against her side. Normally she and Booth didn't let their kids sleep in bed with them, but she looked so peaceful that Brennan didn't want to move her. Plus, Brennan hated the rare nights that she had to sleep without Booth beside her and it was nice to have even a small portion of that space filled, so she slightly rearranged Allie to a more comfortable position and went back to sleep.

Booth walked into their bedroom barely an hour before dawn feeling completely drained. However, his heart filled with warmth as he stared down at the bed. There was his Bones with their daughter, curled snugly into each other. He bit back a laugh at how easily Brennan could be won over by their children. It had been her idea not to let them sleep in their bed to avoid starting bad habits. He had a smile on his face as he gently lifted Allie from the bed and carried her back to her own room.

When he returned, Brennan was awake and waiting for him.

"How is he?" She asked immediately.

"He's gonna be okay," Booth answered as he changed his clothes. "He was awake for a bit, joking around, reassuring Padme. He'll need some physical therapy but he'll be okay." He climbed into bed with her.

"I'm glad, Booth," She snuggled against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"So, Bones, remind me," he began teasingly, "you were the one who said that our kids would never be allowed to sleep in our bed, right? Because you didn't want it to become a habit. Yet, I come home and what do I find…?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was right, "I know, Booth. She just fell asleep while we were still on the phone and I didn't want to wake her up again."

"Bones, there could be a marching band outside and Allie probably would sleep through it."

"Fine," Brennan sighed, knowing her excuse had been poor. "Our bed feels too empty without you in it, she helped a little bit." He pulled her closer and kissed her, knowing how much a confession like that meant coming from her.

"I love you so much, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

**Please tell me that I'm not the only one who finds Care Bears to be terribly creepy. We watched them at the daycare where I work last week and they seriously freak me out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparently most of you aren't super creeped out by care bears like I am. Maybe it is somehow attached to my irrational fear of dolls… Anyhow, this chapter's my first foray into the style of an all dialogue piece. This is a pretty important chapter for out dynamic duo and I thought that dialogue only portrays it well. Exposition simply didn't seem necessary in this piece because I can picture it happening in so many places. In the car, walking down the sidewalk, at the diner, in bed, etc. Choose your favorite location and read on.**

_Late April/Early May 2013_

"Twins, Bones. We're having twins."

"Yes, Booth. I know. I was there."

"I just can't believe it. Twins!"

"How are we going to do this? How is this going to work?"

"It'll be okay, Bones. We'll make it work."

"But we already have Allie. We're going to have three children under the age of two."

"And we'll also have plenty of people around willing to help. We can make anything work, Bones… Let's just be glad that it's not triplets."

"Do not even joke about that, Seeley Booth. This is all your fault! Did I actually once think that it was a good thing that you have, as you called it, 'super sperm.' Because I don't think so anymore. We conceived Allie practically the first time we slept together, while I was on birth control. Now, we spend barely a month trying for another child and I end up pregnant with twins. Stop laughing, Booth, this isn't funny… okay, maybe it's slightly amusing. Let's see how funny you find it when there are three diapers for you to change!"

"Whoa, now Bones. Let's not be hasty. I'm sorry for laughing… I'm not apologizing for the other thing, though."

"I still can't believe that diapers make you squeamish Booth. After everything we've seen, you can't stand baby poop."

"It's just that something so gross should not be coming out of our beautiful little girl, it catches me off guard sometimes, 'kay? I still can't believe we're having twins."

"I know. I figured we'd be lucky if we were able to have one more."

"I love you, Bones. I'd have hundreds of babies with you."

"I love you too, Booth. And absolutely not, though I may change my mind if you were on permanent diaper duty."

"Y'know, Bones, I think three's a good number."

"I agree."

**We'll get to meet these twins in the next chapter. Wendell will be there too! He's my favorite squintern aside from Zach (whom I miss dearly…) That chapter's written already, and while I'm not the type of author to blackmail readers into reviewing, having an inbox full of review alerts definitely helps me to remember to update!**


	6. Chapter 6

_April 2017_

Wendell Bray was taking a break, quietly sipping a cup of coffee in the Medico legal lab's lounge when he was approached by the current intern of the week. Wendell had been at the lab full time for nearly five years and he now fully understood why Dr. Brennan only rarely made the effort to learn the interns' names. Most of the interns were brownnosers only working at the lab because of its near-celebrity status in the world of forensics. This new guy was about as arrogant as they come and Wendell gathered all his patience as they began a conversation.

"So," the intern began, "what does it take to get on Dr. Brennan's good side? I mean, that woman is frigid, man."

Wendell set down his coffee and leveled the intern with a glare. Through the years, he had come to greatly respect Dr. Brennan. She was his mentor and more than that, she had accepted him into her crazy lab family. He knew how others looked at her, but it still bothered him. He didn't feel like wasting his breath on this idiot, and as he glanced at the clock he knew the perfect solution to the misconception.

"Follow me," was all he said and he walked down the stairs, not bothering to make sure he was followed. Wendell stopped near the fountain in the sprawling gardens and sat on a bench. The intern followed suit and began to ask what they were doing but Wendell cut him off, saying "Just wait."

They didn't have to wait long before the sound of voices filled the garden.

"Mommy, mommy," a little boy's voice called, "can we visit Uncle Jack today? Mikey tolded me they boughted some really cool bugs!"

"Maybe this afternoon, Sam. Today is Tuesday, which means its back to daycare for naptime after lunch. So, what did you two do today?"

A little girl's voice answered this time, "Molly and me made p'tend cupcakes on the playground."

"You hear that?" Wendell asked the intern, "That's Dr. Brennan with her two youngest kids. Every day she's here the full day she picks them up for lunch. Agent Booth should be here with their older daughter in a few minutes."

As Brennan responded to her daughter, the threesome came into view. The second the kids saw Wendell, they let out identical cries of joy and ran over to him.

"Hey, munchkins!" He called as they wrapped their arms around his legs and he laughed as they both began talking to him faster than he could comprehend.

"Hello, Dr. Bray, how are you?" Dr. Brennan asked as she caught up to her children,

"I'm good Dr. B. it's a great day isn't it?"

"We're having a picnic!" Sam informed him excitedly.

"Sounds like fun Sam-the-man," Wendell replied, smiling at his enthusiasm as he watched Brennan's daughter whisper in her ear.

"That sounds very nice, Nora," was Brennan's response. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Nora looked shyly over at Wendell, "Do you want to picnic with us?" Her large brown eyes looked pleadingly up at him.

"Yeah, Wendell, picnic!" Sam mirrored his sister's face and Wendell groaned.

"Two puppy dog faces? I'm a goner, I'd love to join your picnic. Dr. B, how can you ever say no to those faces?" Wendell looked at his mentor and laughed.

"It's not easy. Especially when they get Allie and Parker involved, that Booth charm is a weapon, I swear." She smiled lovingly at her kids, and as she looked up she finally noticed the intern still sitting on the bench, "Hello Mr…" she trailed off, unable to remember his name.

"Moore, Ryan Moore," He filled in for her. "It's nice to see you Dr. Brennan."

"Mr. Moore is one of our new interns," she explained to the children. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Sam," the little boy held his fist out to give the intern 'knuckles' like Parker had taught him. "That's Nora," he continued when his sister hid behind Brennan's legs. "She's shy. When she do that daddy calls her in-vis-ble Nora."

"How old are you guys?" Ryan Moore had heard that Dr. Brennan had kids, but he was surprised at how young they were.

"Weyar fwee," Sam replied, proudly holding out three fingers. "But I'm five minutes older den Nora."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud screech of "Mommy!" as a small girl dressed in a school uniform ran straight into Brennan's waist.

"Hey big girl, how was preschool this morning?" Brennan asked, picking her up to hug her closer.

"It was really good! Wait till you see what I made in art! I have to show Aunt Angie too she's the one who taught me the brush stroke I used."

"You'll be impressed, Bones." Booth said as he joined the group, toting a bad of food in one hand and a pink backpack in the other. He walked over to give Brennan a kiss before turning his attention to the twins clamoring at his feet.

"Mommy," Allie said, grabbing Brennan's attention again, "Can I take ballet classes? Isabelle does and she was showing me at recess and I want to try it."

"We can talk about it later, but I see no reason to say no. dance classes are a good way to develop coordination and increase strength and flexibility. It's good for discipline and helps train your memory as well."

"Yay!" Allie cried, squirming out of Brennan's arms and hurrying over to Booth. "Daddy, mommy says I can take ballet lessons!"

Before Booth could respond, Nora looked at him with pleading eyes, "Me too?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you too," Booth assured her.

"I can start looking for classes tonight," Brennan added, winning yelps of excitement from the two girls.

While the family talked, Wendell was observing the intern. _Moore_, he mentally corrected himself, who looked completely flummoxed as he watched the scene in front of him. Finally, he snapped out of it, "I guess I'll go grab my lunch then, Dr. Bray, want me to get yours too?"

Moore returned quickly with their lunches. The group had sat down in the grass and Booth was beginning to hand out the food. As they ate the kids commanded attention, taking turns telling stories about everything that had happened during the day. It only took a few minutes for Nora to feel comfortable around Moore and soon she was talking as loudly as Sam and Allie, Brennan constantly reminding them to take turns talking and stop speaking over each other.

Towards the tail end of the picnic, Wendell was watching Moore again. Throughout the lunch, his demeanor had changed from complete confusion to a type of wistfulness as he watched Brennan and the kids play 'the bone game,' a made-up game where Brennan would kiss one of the kids, and they would name the bone under the kiss. Booth had nicknamed it 'squint conditioning' but he wore a huge smile as he watched the foursome.

Eventually, Booth left to return the twins to daycare, while Brennan brought Allie to her office for a nap.

Wendell and Moore walked back to the lab together. "So," Wendell began, turning to the intern, "you asked me a question earlier."

Moore turned to him and shrugged, "I just don't get it. It's like she's two different women. I'd heard she has kids, but I always figured she'd be strict, y'know? My mom was always super hard on us, I figured Dr. Brennan would be like that with her kids, but she's really the complete opposite. It's amazing, really."

Wendell smiled, maybe Moore wouldn't make such a bad intern after all, "I agree. Those are definitely lucky kids."

**The next chapter will be shorter, but it is also pure fluff, the chapter after that will likely be more serious if things go as planned. Anyhow, who wants to see the squint squad having a night out at the Founding Fathers? **


	7. Chapter 7

_May 2012_

It was Friday night and there was a gathering of squints at the Founding Fathers. It was one of the few times they'd gotten together since Allie was born and Booth and Brennan tended to be very wary of babysitters. However, Michelle had just returned home for the summer and was more than willing to babysit, especially with how well they paid.

Dinner felt just like old times as the conversation flowed smoothly between the group of friends who were joined by Paul, whose relationship with Cam had continued to develop, and Melody, Wendell's new girlfriend he'd met at school. The majority of the squint squad had gathered around the counter after dinner, but Booth and Brennan were sitting by themselves towards the end of the bar and they were in the middle of a heated argument.

Melody was becoming increasingly concerned as she watched Booth gesture wildly towards his wife. When Brennan responded, giving him a hard poke in the chest, Melody turned to Wendell, "They wouldn't hurt each other or anything, would they?"

He was confused for a moment until he realized whom she was talking about, "Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan? No way. Arguing is just their thing."

"Their thing?" She replied, confused.

Angela overheard their conversation and interrupted, a smirk crossing her face, "Bickering is verbal foreplay for those two. Really it's nothing to be concerned about. I'm sure it's something trivial. Give them five minutes and they'll be over their kissing like a couple teenagers."

Sure enough, as Brennan sat back, looking smug at whatever she'd just said, Booth pulled her in for a deep, forceful kiss.

"At least they're finally physically releasing their emotions," Sweets piped in. "Remember when they'd finish arguing and then just sit there staring longingly at each other."

"You mean like they're doing now?" Cam said, causing everyone looked over to see that Booth had finally let Brennan go and they were simply watching each other as they caught their breath. Finally they stood, walking back towards the group.

"We're both pretty tired, I think we're just gonna call it a night," Booth said, barely dragging his eyes away from Brennan.

"We had a great time, thanks for inviting us," Brennan added, her cheeks were still flushed and her hair was slightly disheveled. They rushed out of the restaurant without waiting for a reply.

Angela watched them go with a wistful look in her eyes, "Hodgie," she called, "I think it's time for us to leave too."

Hodgins had no complaints as he followed his wife out the door. The rest of the group slowly left too, leaving only Wendell and Melody.

"The people you work with are very interesting," she said. "I'm kind of jealous. Nobody interesting works at the library."

"You work at the library," Wendell replied with a winning smile.

Melody rolled her eyes and blushed as he leaned in to kiss her and then they left the restaurant too, hand in hand.

**I realize that this one was super short, but I hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

_September2013_

Booth closed his phone with a snap, an anxious look crossing his face.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked as she sank onto the couch.

"Rebecca just called, she wants to come over tomorrow to talk to us." He ran a hand through his hair. Brennan stopped him, grabbing his hand and holding it softly.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything bad, Booth." She pointed out comfortingly

"It's never meant anything good in the past."

"You're the one who always tells me that the past is the past. Maybe she's decided to let him spend more time here, now that Allie's a bit older, or because he's going to have two other younger siblings in approximately four months."

"I guess we'll have to see Bones, we'll have to see."

Rebecca came over the next afternoon during Allie's naptime. When she told Booth that Parker was at a friend's, he tried to hide his disappointment and failed miserably.

They awkwardly sat in the living room until Brennan finally broke the tension. "What is it that you'd like to speak to us about Rebecca?"

The blonde woman looked between the pair across from her uncomfortably, "It's about Parker. Well, that's kind of obvious isn't it?"

"Get to the point Becs," Booth nearly growled and Brennan gently rubbed his shoulder to soothe him.

"My dad's health has been deteriorating and my mom needs help. I'm going to be moving up to Connecticut next month to be with them."

"And what… you're taking Parker with you?" Booth was switching from despair to anger and back again faster than his brain could process.

"Let her finish," Brennan chided gently. She could tell from the look on Rebecca's face how hard this conversation was for her. For the first time ever she could actually sympathize with the other woman as well as with Booth.

"Actually, I was here to ask if the two of you would be willing to have Parker here. I realize that you have a lot on your plates, but I don't think that it's fair for me to uproot Parker. He loves his friends here and he loves his school and his soccer team, but most of all he loves spending time here with the two of you and his younger sister." Rebecca was beginning to cry, "I'm sorry, this isn't easy for me, but I think it's what's best for Parker. We'll have to talk to him of course, but I'm pretty sure that out of the two options he'd stay here."

It only took one glance at Booth's face to know that Rebecca's offer was a dream come true, but when he turned towards Brennan he realized that she was no longer sitting next to him. He spotted her coming back into the room carrying a box of tissues, which she handed to Rebecca before sitting next to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and Booth was stunned as she began to speak in a low reassuring manner.

"Rebecca, I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you. It has to be a terrible predicament to be in, feeling as though you have to choose between your parents and your son. We would love to have Parker live with us. I love him just as much as I love Allie, and Booth and I will do everything in our power to make sure that he feels loved and comfortable and safe every day that he is here."

Rebecca dabbed at her eyes, crying a little bit harder at the honesty in Brennan's tone. "Thank you Temperance, that really means a lot to me."

Brennan shrugged, "It's the truth." She said simply, giving Rebecca's shoulder one more squeeze before moving back beside Booth. She smiled slightly when she could tell from the look on his face that she'd said exactly the right thing.

"Would you and Parker like to come over for dinner tonight? I'm making lasagna and salad."

"Okay, that would be nice," Rebecca agreed before getting up to leave.

Booth walked her out, "See you around six, Becs?"

She nodded, "You really found a wonderful woman, Seeley." She gave him a small smile as she left.

"I know," he said softly, heading back towards the living room. He found Brennan, still sitting on the couch. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "You're amazing, Bones."

"Thank you, I've found that I'm more sympathetic towards Rebecca now that I have a child of my own." She turned around to kiss him. "You're pretty amazing too," She added as their kisses deepened, only to be interrupted by a loud cry from Allie's room. "We're finishing this later," Brennan said seriously as she pulled away, causing Booth to grin widely.

A few hours later, they were sitting at the dinner table. Rebecca had explained her situation to Parker beforehand, and the twelve year old had been abnormally quiet throughout the meal.

"Hey, Parks," Booth began quietly, "do you have any questions for us? This is completely your decision you know. Talk to us, please."

Parker looked at his father anxiously, "I would like to stay in DC, but are you sure you want me to live here, even though you're going to have two new kids? I don't want to be in the way."

Booth looked horrified and was about to protest, but Brennan beat him to it, "Parker, you could never be in the way here. We would love to have you live with us. This is your home too, your family, and I never want you to doubt that."

"That's right, bub," Booth added. "I know it will be a big change, especially once the twins are here, and I can't promise that it will always be easy, but we love you. _I _love you, and that will never, ever change, okay?"

Parker nodded slowly, a smile growing over his face, "Okay. I would really like to live here, then."

"Great," Booth said, rounding the table to scoop Parker up in a bear hug, quickly copied by Brennan. Once they sat back down, the conversation quickly evolved into a logistics discussion among the adults as Parker moved into the living room to entertain Allie. Parker continued to smile, imagining spending every night this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone wondering what Allie's actual name is? Well you're about to find out…**

_December 2011_

_This is comfort_, Brennan thought to herself as she crawled into bed and curled up next to Booth. His arm immediately wrapped around her, pulling her close against his body. She reveled in the warmth he radiated.

She had never been so content to simply lay with a man. Simply having him next to her made her feel safe in a way she hadn't experienced since she was a child, as though nothing bad could touch her just because of his presence. She trusted him so deeply that it still scared her sometimes. Most of all, she loved him. She loved falling asleep with him and waking up with him, sharing those bits of their lives that took their partnership to an entirely new level.

She watched him as he slept and wondered, not for the first time, how she was lucky enough to have ended up here with him.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice startled her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nope, I wasn't asleep yet. So, what were you thinking about?" He asked again.

"How lucky I am to have you," she admitted quietly, such sentiments were still difficult for her to express.

"Oh, Bones," he says, sitting up and pulling her closer. "I'm the lucky one."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Brennan spoke again, "I think that I found a name I like." Since they had found out they were having a girl they had been searching for the perfect name and they'd had a few arguments. She found the names he suggested too conservative; he found her suggestions too strange.

"Yeah?" He said, and she could hear the slight apprehension in his tone.

"I was looking at names online the other day and I found one that sounds very nice. It isn't very common, but I think you might like the fact that it's also the name of a saint." She was rambling a bit, and she knew it, but this was the first name that just felt… right. The perfect combination of Booth's values and her desire to be unique.

"What is it, Bones?" Less apprehension and more curiosity colored his voice.

"Alodia," she said softly.

"Alodia," he repeated, a smile crossing his face, "I like that name a lot, Bones."

"Really?"

"Really, it's a very pretty name."

"I'm glad. I like it more than any other name I've found."

He lifted her chin and gave her a tender kiss before laying his head against her stomach, "What do you think, little girl? Is Alodia a pretty name?"

He felt a solid kick near his cheek, "I think she likes it too, Bones."

She smiled at him and reached down to run her fingers through his hair, "I think she likes your voice."

"You think so?" He looked up at her, his face and voice full of wonder.

"Mhm, she always moves when she hears your voice. You have a very soothing voice, Booth."

He moved back up to kiss her again, "We're so lucky, Bones. So very lucky."

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one took awhile, I'm heading back to school tomorrow so everything's been pretty hectic! I hope you like this one!**

_April 2021_

Allie Booth smiled sheepishly as her parents walked into the headmistress' office, looking vaguely worried as they sat down on either side of their daughter.

"Ah, Director Booth and Dr. Brennan, I'm glad you were able to make it. As I mentioned on the phone Alodia was sent to my office for being disrespectful to her teacher." Headmistress Klein said, setting her hands primly in front of her.

"What exactly did she do?" Brennan asked, sounding almost skeptical.

"Her class was given the following writing prompt, '_Imagine you are a fly on the wall observing your own life. Being as descriptive as possible, please describe what a normal day is like in your house._' The prompt was supposed to take the entire class period, but Alodia's response took less than five minutes."

"I don't see how that's disrespectful," Booth interrupted, slipping into alpha male mode in case his daughter's intelligence was being attacked.

"It isn't. Her response was, '_Flies are not sentient enough to provide commentary on their surroundings. In fact, they really can't see much of anything. Was this a trick question?_'"

Booth looked at Allie with his eyebrows raised, while Brennan continued to look confused, "I don't understand, was it a trick question?" She asked, looking to Booth for the answer.

"No, Bones, it's like the saying, you know 'a fly on the wall'? It's used to describe an unseen observer." Booth explained patiently, a small smile on his lips. Some things just never changed.

"It's about voyeurism?"

"No, it's like the fly's an anthropologist, Bones, observing the culture without influencing it."

"Okay, I understand," Brennan responded. She turned to Allie, "Did you realize that the question was not literal?"

Allie looked down at her lap, she could never seem to lie to her mother, "Yes." She admitted with a heavy sigh.

"When Alodia was asked to re-write her prompt, she said that the question should be revised and her answer was perfectly acceptable. That's how she ended up here." The headmistress said.

"Well, technically the question was misleading," Brennan defended.

"What I don't understand," Booth said, looking directly at Allie, "is why, if you understood the question, you would give the answer you did."

"I agree," Brennan added, disappointed that Booth came up with the question before her. Motive was his forte, though. "What was your reasoning?"

Allie rolled her eyes, wishing that her parents weren't two of the best investigators in the country. "Harry was about to fight the basilisk, I had to see what happened."

"Hold on, you used logic to finish an assignment more quickly in order to read a book?" Booth asked, amused, "You are _so _your mother's child." He shook his head, letting out a small laugh.

"Agent Booth, this situation is not funny. You cannot encourage your daughter to defy authority figures."

"Allie didn't 'defy' anyone, she just used her head. How many other fourth graders would come up with that? Or used the word 'sentient' properly?" Booth chuckled again, "I think she should get points for creativity."

"She refused to re-write her paper when she was asked," the headmistress replied angrily.

"Why should she have to? Technically her answer was valid." Brennan pointed out. "Why should she re-write her answer just to make the teacher she outsmarted feel better? Do we really pay twenty thousand dollars a year to an institution that forbids creative thinking?"

Allie and Booth both hid smiles as Brennan reamed the headmistress until the woman was stuttering out apologies.

"Now," Brennan huffed as she finished her rant, "do you have any other complaints against my daughter?"

"No, Dr. Brennan," the headmistress answered, looking embarrassed. "Thank you for your time."

"You're the best mom!" Allie cried as soon as they exited the office. She threw her arms around her mother's waist, and Brennan pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I've got to get back to class, see you guys later." She called as she ran off.

"Have a good afternoon, sweetheart," Brennan said as Booth called, "Bye, Allie-bug," and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I love you Bones," he declared, "I love the way you always fight for what's right instead of allowing your beliefs to be swept aside."

"I love you too, Booth. I love how you defend our family, no matter the circumstance." She answered, pulling him in for a kiss, which ended quickly when they remembered they were in an elementary school.

"Do you want to play hockey this afternoon, Booth?" Brennan asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively as they climbed into their car.

"You mean hooky, Bones. I would love to go home and play hooky with you. Do you want me to prove just how much I love you? You know, that whole rant you gave the headmistress was very hot…"


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is short and sweet. Hope you enjoy it!**

_December 2015_

When Temperance Brennan was a child, her favorite time of the day was coming home from school. Her mother would always have a snack ready for her and they would sit for an hour discussing her day at school.

During her stint in foster care, Brennan's favorite time of the day was the hours she would spend reading by flashlight when her foster 'families' had gone to bed. It was the only time she could escape into her rational world of science and the only time she felt truly safe in some of those houses.

Had you asked Brennan what her favorite time of the day was fifteen years ago, she easily would have answered early in the morning. She loved getting up early while the campus was still asleep, it was so peaceful and quiet and she could get all of her work done without interruption.

Ten years ago she would have answered that her favorite part of the day was late at night, after the lab had emptied and she could be alone with her work and could concentrate freely.

Seven years ago, her answer might have been the late evenings spent over paperwork and takeout with Booth. Or, maybe the long lunch hours she spent talking with Booth while stealing his fries, it might have even been the long car rides she spent, arguing with Booth. Or… well, you get the theme here, right?

Five years ago, she didn't have a favorite time of the day, because when Booth came home with Hannah, the solitude Brennan used to revel in suddenly felt empty. Staying late at the lab was no longer comforting, but lonely. Fortunately that didn't last very long, because four years ago her favorite time of the day was waking up with Booth's warm arms wrapped around her, and realizing that the feel of him wasn't simply a dream.

Now, Brennan's favorite time of the day isn't quiet, or calm, or solitary. Her favorite time of the day is coming home from work (on the only two days a week she currently spends at the lab) and opening the door to a warm house (not a dark apartment) and being ambushed by three small sets of arms wrapping around her waist, accompanied by the shrill cries of "Mommy!" She loved the way Booth would greet her with a kiss and Parker with a fist-bump (being 'too old' to hug anyone) and then she would sit down to eat dinner in her home with her family, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm in a super great mood today, so here's another new chapter despite the fact I just updated yesterday! It's another short one, because I have a much longer chap I've been toiling away on... Anyhow, onward with the description! Alright, so I'm not a huge fan of fics where Booth and Brennan suddenly start calling each other by their given names, it just kind of bugs me. No offense if you think it's perfectly in character for them to do that, we all have our own opinions. This chapter addresses mine. Enjoy!**

_July 2011_

"Hey Tempe."

Brennan whirled around to stare at Booth, looking extremely confused, "Why did you call me that? Are you mad at me?"

Now it was Booth's turn to be confused, "Why would I be mad at you?"

She shrugged, "Because, I realize that Bones is a term of endearment. I couldn't think of any other reason for you to stop using it."

"Well, I was just trying it out. All your other boyfriends called you Tempe," he pointed out.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "All your other girlfriends called you Seeley. Would you rather I called you that?" Her question fell somewhere between joking and serious. Rationally, she knew that he didn't really like his first name, but a small part of her wondered if he was offended somehow by her continuing to call him Booth.

"No thank you," he replied emphatically, "that'd just be weird"

Brennan smiled and nodded, "Exactly. You're Booth and I'm Bones and we're us. Our past relationships no longer matter. Right?" She asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Right, baby," Booth replied, smiling innocently as he waited for the reaction he knew would come.

"Don't call me baby, Booth," Brennan huffed, rolling her eyes.

"But it's just a term of endearment, _Bones_." She glared at him for trying to use her own logic against her.

"Fine, _honey_."

"Okay, _cupcake_."

"Good one, _pumpkin_."

"Alright, _sweetie-pie_."

"Why are so many terms of endearment food names, Booth?"

"I don't know, sugar." She glared at him for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"I love you… dumpling."

"I love you too, honey buns."


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter took forever, I know. I hope that it's worth it and that people are still reading this story, the last two chapters I posted only got three reviews total, I'm hoping that's because they were just short and super-fluff. This definitely has more meat to it and I'd really appreciate you guys letting me know how it is since it took me weeks to get right!**

_August 2013_

Brennan moved through the sliding doors of the emergency room as quickly as she could while carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms. As she moved through the sea of trauma patients, she finally spotted Hacker waiting to the side of the main desk and looking grim.

"What happened?" She demanded anxiously, "Where's Booth?" She didn't yell, not wanting to wake Allie up, but the panic in her voice couldn't have been clearer.

"Temperance, please, let's sit," Hacker said, concern flooding his tone. It was well-known that Brennan was currently four months pregnant with twins. Between the stress of being called to the emergency room this late at night and carrying around an almost eighteen month old, Hacker was nearly worried about her condition as he was about Booth's. Plus, he knew that if anything were to happen to Brennan or the babies, Booth would shoot him. Hacker spoke quickly to the nurse in charge, who ushered them into a private waiting room.

As soon as Brennan sank into a chair, Hacker began to speak. "The raid we were doing tonight was supposed to be quick and easy. As you know, Booth was chosen to head up our squad of newer agents." Hacker ran his fingers nervously through his hair, "Something went wrong, we haven't figured out what, but Booth and another agent were shot. He was shot in his upper right thigh, the doctors are worried it nicked the femoral artery. He was taken into surgery as soon as we arrived at the hospital, then I called you."

Brennan's face was pale and she tried to hide the fact that her hands were shaking by playing with Allie's soft curls. "Could you call Angela for me?" She asked quietly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to maintain her composure if she had to repeat what Hacker had just told her.

"Already done, Temperance," Hacker replied kindly, "I know enough that if Booth is hurt I need to call all the squints, not just you. They should be here shortly. Dr. Saroyan offered to call Agent Booth's brother and I think Angela was going to call your father."

"Thank you," Brennan responded softly. Hacker simply nodded and they sat in tense silence. She briefly considered requesting to speak to a doctor to get a more in-depth description of Booth's injury, but she knew that would require them taking time away from working on Booth.

Suddenly an alarm went off somewhere in the hospital and Allie startled awake, looking around in confusion. "Mama?" She said questioningly, looking at Brennan with sleepy blue eyes.

"Shh," Brennan replied softly, gently rubbing her back. "It's okay, sweetheart, go back to sleep." She planted a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead and watched as her sleepiness overcame her.

As Allie's eyes drifted shut, a flustered Angela entered the room. "Sweetie, how are you holding up?" She asked softly as she pulled Brennan and Allie into a hug.

"I'm fine, Ange, just worried about Booth."

"What happened?" Angela asked softly, kneeling in front of her best friend. Brennan just shook her head, unable to find the words, so Hacker stepped in to explain the situation. Angela listens closely, watching Brennan out of the corner of her eye, becoming increasingly worried by the way her friend is trembling.

"Bren, sweetie," she says gently as Hacker finishes speaking, wrapping her arm around Brennan's shoulders. "Jack's out in the car with Michael, why don't you let him bring Allie back to our house for the night?"

Brennan tightens her arms around her daughter's sleeping form, not wanting to let her go. She likes having this living, tangible connection to Booth, it's reassuring to have their daughter safe in her arms. She knows Angela is right, though. Allie shouldn't be stuck here in a hospital waiting room. She should be tucked into a nice, warm bed. She nods slowly, "Okay, Ange, but could you… could you bring her out for me? I need to stay here… I need to be here… in case… in case…" she trails off, feeling the panic she'd been controlling unfurl in her chest.

"Of course sweetie," Angela watched as Brennan held Allie closer for a moment, whispering softly in her ear.

"Thanks," Brennan said softly as Angela gently lifted Allie. "Wait," Brennan called, "here are the keys to my car so you can get her car seat and the spare diaper bag." Brennan paused for a moment to lean in and press a kiss on top of her daughter's curls. "I love you sweet girl," she said quietly before returning to her chair.

"I'll be back in a minute, Bren," Angela said, Brennan simply nodded in response, already missing the comforting warmth of Allie's small body.

Angela had been almost ten minutes when Max burst into the waiting room, followed closely by Cam and Sweets. All three immediately began to ask questions.

"Tempe what happened? Are you all right? Where's my granddaughter?"

"Brennan, what can you tell us about Seeley's condition? Have you heard anything from the doctors?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening again. But I'm totally sure Agent Booth will be fine. He's tough. Right Dr. Brennan?"

"Enough," Angela's stern voice came from the doorway. "Brennan already has enough stress to deal with without the three of you swarming around asking questions. Now," she glared around at the chastised looking group, "why don't you all sit down and we can answer your questions one at a time."

When everyone was seated, Brennan allowed Hacker, who had been hiding in the corner, to explain the situation again, before answering the more personal questions. "I'm fine," she responded to her father when he expressed his concern. "Allie's fine too, Hodgins took her home with him and Michael."

Cam and Angela exchanged a look of worry at the hollowness in Brennan's voice. "Dr. Brennan," Cam began delicately, "I'm worried your stress level and the affect it could have on your pregnancy.

"I'm fine Cam," Brennan answered curtly.

"Honey," Max stepped in, placing a hand on his daughter's knee, "it won't hurt to let a nurse check on you and make sure nothing's wrong, right? I know you're worried about Booth, but I also know that you would do anything for your babies. So why don't you and I go and find a nurse to check your vitals, the others can come get you if there's any news on Booth."

"Fine, I accept your argument," Brennan acquiesced.

"Great, let me go track down a nurse."

Twenty minutes later Brennan had had her blood pressure taken, her vital signs checked, and been hooked up to a fetal heartbeat meter. The nurse announced that everything seemed normal, but that she needed to alert someone right away if she felt dizzy or lightheaded or noticed that her heart rate was irregular.

"Have you heard anything?" Brennan asked as soon as she returned to the room

"Sweetie, if we did you'd have been the first to know," Angela assured her. Brennan simply nodded and returned to her seat and the room lapsed into silence.

"Oh no," Brennan said suddenly, "has anyone called Rebecca? Parker will need to know about this."

"I could call if you'd like," Cam offered, doubtful that Brennan wanted to make the call herself.

"I'd appreciate that, Cam," Brennan admitted. She knew Rebecca would be angry. She always was when Booth suffered any work-related injuries and that was not something she was prepared to deal with at the moment.

"Just give me her number, and I'll be back in a minute."

"Was she angry?" Brennan asked when Cam returned. Not that she particularly cared, but she didn't want this to cause Rebecca to give them less time with Parker.

"A little, but she was more concerned I think. She said that she could bring Parker by tomorrow afternoon if Seeley's awake."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Cam."

It was nearly an hour later when a doctor finally entered the room. He asked, "Is this the family of Seeley Booth?"

"Yes, how is he?" Brennan asked, rushing over to the doctor.

"He made it through surgery fine, now we just need to wait for him to wake up. Are you his wife?"

"Yes, it should say in his file that he has a history of poor reactions to anesthetics."

"We tried the lowest dose we possibly could. There's nothing we can do now but wait."

"Can I see him?" Brennan asked anxiously. She knew there would be time later to get all the medical facts and read through Booth's file, right now all that mattered was tangible proof that he was okay.

"Of course, but I'm afraid that he can only have one visitor at a time," the doctor replied.

Brennan quickly glanced around at her friends, "Thank you all for being here. You should go home though and rest, I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Tempe," Max began, but hesitated, knowing there was nothing he could say to convince his daughter not to stay at the hospital all night. "Take it easy, okay honey?"

"I will, Dad." Brennan replied before urging the doctor out of the waiting room and up to the recovery room Booth was in.

She entered his room slowly, noticing how small he looked laying on the hospital bed hooked up to multiple machines and drip lines. Watching him, she was immediately reminded of the last time he was in a hospital bed. Only this time his leg was bandaged, not his head.

"Oh, Booth," she said quietly, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes as she took a seat next to his bed while the doctor let himself out quietly. She took his hand, idly fiddling with his wedding band as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "As soon as you wake up we're going to have serious talk about you and your penchant for playing hero and its adverse affect on my sanity." She smiled slightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Last time you were asleep like this I read you a story based on what I wished our life was like. I know you heard me, because you were so confused when you woke up. Now though, I couldn't come up with a better story than the one we're living even if I tried."

She watched as his chest continued to rise and fall, and smoothed her free hand through his short hair. "We're married in real life now. As surprising as it is, it was my idea. I realized one day that I couldn't imagine spending a single day without you. I was so used to the important people in my life leaving , but you were the only one I really hoped would stay. I don't know if I ever told you about that particular epiphany. It was a few days after Allie was born, I walked into the nursery and found you sitting in the rocking chair, holding her and talking to her so softly with such a tenderness, and suddenly I knew. My views on marriage didn't matter because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so why not make it official? Why not tell the world that you were mine and I wanted to be yours?

"I remember at our wedding how funny it was watching Parker be your best man. He was trying so hard to be serious, but he was so excited he couldn't stand still. Remember how hard he blushed when Ange kissed him on the cheek at the reception?" She smiled softly, thinking of what to say to him next. "Our wedding night didn't go as planned. We were only able to make love once before my dad called because Alodia had a fever. It turned out that she was just teething, but neither of us really minded the interruption because we both felt weird spending a night without her."

She sighed as she felt tears fill her eyes again, "You have to wake up, okay Booth? You have to wake up for Parker and for Allie and for our twins who we'll get to meet in just a few months. I need you to wake up. I- I can't do this without you Booth." She sniffled as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, she pressed her ear t his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "I need you. You promised once that you'd never leave me, so you have to wake up. And please- please don't take four days this time. I love you," she kissed his lips once before laying back across his chest.

She woke up in that position a few hours later with a stiff neck and back and noticed that the sun was beginning to poke through the blinds.

"Hey, Tempe." She started as she looked over to the doorway to find a tousled looking Jared Booth watching her.

"Jared, hi," she said as she got up to give her brother-in-law a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Padme and I had taken a trip to Florida for a few days. We caught the first flight we could when we heard." Jared said, accepting the hug without surprise. He knew from past experience that Brennan became much more tactile when she was pregnant. "How's he doing?"

"He came through surgery fine, now we're just waiting for him to wake up. You know how he is with strong medications." Brennan said as she reclaimed her seat next to the bed.

"So you've been here all night?"

Brennan nodded, "Allie's staying with Angela and Hodgins." Her eyes flickered to her lap for a second, enough time for Jared to notice her insecurity.

He reassured her, "That doesn't make you a bad mother, Tempe."

Her eyes flashed to him in surprise. Damn Booth men and their near clairvoyant powers. "I can't help but feel like I'm choosing my husband over my daughter." She felt slightly relieved to finally admit this aloud. The worry had been nagging her since last night when she had been talking to Booth about their wedding night.

He looked back at her with warm brown eyes that were so much like his brothers', "Right now, Allie's safe, right?" Brennan nodded, and he continued, "She's with people who love her nearly as much as they love their own son. She knows them and feels comfortable with them and you trust them too. I'm sure the last time you saw her, you told her you love her. Now, you're sitting here waiting to be able to bring her daddy back to her. How do any of those facts add up to you being a bad mother?"

"They don't," she agreed, feeling slightly teary again.

"Exactly," Jared said with a small smile. "Now, I know I won't be able to convince you to leave the hospital, but why don't you go call Angela and have her bring Allie by so you can have breakfast with her, and I'll keep Seeley company while you're gone."

"Alright," Brennan finally agreed. As much as she hates to leave Booth, she really does miss their daughter, "but if anything changes-"

"I'll let you know right away," Jared finished for her. "Scout's honor," he adds with a smirk.

She leaned over and kisses Booth and said quietly, "I love you, I'll be back soon. Thank you, Jared," she said, heading for the door, "I won't be gone too long. If anything happens-"

"I'll call you, I've got it Tempe."

Brennan headed to the hospital's cafeteria and grabbed a quick cup of tea, though she really wished she could have a large cup of coffee, as she called Angela. Less than a half-hour later they arrived and Brennan laughed as Allie squirmed out of Angela's grip to run towards her as fast as her wobbly little legs could move.

"Mama!" She cried happily, as Brennan met her halfway and scooped her into a hug and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you baby girl," Brennan said, placing another kiss on top of Allie's sweet smelling curls. "Thanks for bringing her Ange."

"No problem sweetie," Angela replied with a smile as she watched Allie kiss Brennan's nose while babbling incoherently. "How's our g-man doing?"

"Still asleep," Brennan replied worriedly, "Jared's sitting with him now."

Angela nodded, knowing that if Brennan wanted to talk further, she would in her own time. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Awdermin," Allie replied enthusiastically.

Brennan smiled, "I'm sure we can find you something with watermelon in it, sweet pea." She replied as they headed towards the food line.

Meanwhile, Jared sat next to his brother's bed, watching him sleep. "That's one hell of a wife you have there, Seel." He shook his head with a small smile, "I swear, you two were made for each other. You can thank me later for making sure she eats breakfast, okay?"

Jared had been sitting there for less than an hour when Booth began to move. His eyes opened, blinking slowly, "Bones?" He croaked confusedly.

As happy as Jared was to see his brother awake, he couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Seel, you've gotta be kidding me man. Tempe sat here all night waiting for you to wake up, and you have to wait until she's been gone barely an hour and then wake up?"

"Should I pr'tendta go backta sleep til she comes back?" Booth slurred, sounding concerned through his haze of medication.

Jared laughed, "Nah, Seel. Just let me go call her and grab a doctor, okay?"

Brennan answered her phone before the first ring was even complete, "Really?" She asked happily, "I'll be right there." She hung the phone up and quickly stood, "Booth's awake." She told Angela and she paused only to kiss Allie goodbye before rushing to Booth's room.

She burst through the door, nearly colliding with the doctor who was examining her husband. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked into his deep brown eyes and he said, "Hey Bones."

"Booth," she said with a sob, moving to wrap her arms tightly around him. "I was so scared."

He could feel her hot tears against the skin of his neck as he enveloped her in a tight hug. "I know sweetheart," he replied, turning his head to kiss her temple.

"I love you so much," she turned to kiss his neck.

"I love you too, Bones," he replied, hugging her even tighter. They remained that way for a long minute until Booth realized his doctor was watching them awkwardly. "Bones, I think you need to let go of me to let the doctor finish his check-up, huh?"

"Oh," Brennan said, releasing him and swiping embarrassedly at her wet cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbled to the doctor, her cheeks flaming.

"It's quite alright," he said, equally embarrassed, "I'm nearly done anyhow." He continued to bustle around Booth for another minute or two, "Everything looks good Agent Booth, we could have you out of here by tonight if everything goes well."

Booth and Brennan both thanked the doctor as he quickly left. Jared followed too, saying, "I'm going to track down Angela so I can spend some quality time with my favorite niece."

As soon as Jared was gone, Booth reached over to tug Brennan onto the bed next to him so she was pressed against his side next to his non-injured leg.

"You were here all night Bones?" Booth asked rhetorically, his medications were finally wearing off and he was able to think straight.

"I couldn't leave you here alone Booth. Trust me, I was under much less stress being here, knowing you were doing alright than I would have been anywhere else. I was looked at last night by a nurse, and she said that the stress didn't seem to be affecting the pregnancy, so don't worry about that either."

"I love you Bones," he told her again, pulling her in for a deep kiss and gently brushing away the tears that once again had begun to stream down her cheeks.

"After this maternity leave I don't want to return to field work," she said suddenly.

"What?" Booth said, wondering where that topic had come from.

"Please don't be mad," she said, her tears falling faster now. "I've loved being your partner, you know I have, but I just can't go to work every day worrying about being shot at anymore, at least one of us should have a less-dangerous job. What would happen to our children if one of these days both of us were injured? How would our family explain that to them? As much as I love being your partner, I'm ready to be your wife now, just your wife. Please don't be upset," she begged, looking at him with bright teary eyes, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Of course I'm not mad at you Bones. I could never be mad at you for telling me your feelings. How long have you been thinking about this?" He knew that his being shot was the catalyst for her decision, but he also knew that she'd probably considered this previously.

"I'm not sure, awhile. Since a month or two after returning from maternity leave with Allie," she admitted.

A look of shock crossed his face, "Why didn't you talk to me sooner?" He couldn't believe that she'd kept this from him for nearly a year, and he hadn't even noticed.

"You love what we do, Booth. I couldn't just take that away from you."

"Bones, yes I value our work and I do love working with you, but your happiness is far more important. I- uh, have actually been trying to figure out the best way to tell you that I'm considering taking a desk job." He flashed her a smile and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Really?"

"Really, actually I was going to talk to you last night. Cullen's retiring and he offered me his position."

"But, you said you'd never want to be tied to a desk," Brennan replied, and Booth reached over to brush a last errant tear off of her cheek.

"People change, Bones, priorities change. Think of how nice it'd be to never have to go to a crime scene in the middle of the night again? To not have to worry about being killed every time I go to work? I've loved being your partner, Bones, but now I'm ready to be your husband." He echoed her previous words and she kissed him. "But don't worry babe, we'll always be partners, no matter what."

"Partners forever?" She whispered.

"Partners forever," he agreed kissing her again, pouring every bit of love he could into it. "Now," he said as they paused to catch their breath, "what does a man have to do to get some pudding around here?"

Brennan laughed, "I'll see what I can do about that. Do you want me to grab Allie too while I'm at it?"

"You don't think it'd scare her too much to see me like this?" Booth asked, but Brennan could see in his eyes how much he'd like to see their daughter.

"I think it might confuse her, but not seeing you all day would probably confuse her even more. Plus, I'm sure she misses you."

"Thanks, Bones," he said, sneaking in one more kiss before she left the room.

She spotted Angela, Jared, and Allie at the same table she'd left just over an hour ago.

"Hey, Bren," Ange greeted her, "how's he doing?"

"Good, the doctor said he could be released as early as tonight," she replied and laughed when Allie's head whipped around immediately, losing all interest in the game of peek-a-boo she and Jared were playing, at hearing her mother's voice.

"Hey sweetheart, how'd you like to bring daddy some pudding?" Brennan asked, kneeling next to her daughter.

"Dada?" Allie repeated excitedly.

"That's right, Allie," she said, picking her daughter up. "Thank you both so much for watching her."

"It's not a problem, Bren. I'm going to head home, but call me if you need anything okay?" Angela replied, pulling her friend into a hug. "Oh, and Jared and I called everyone else to update them that he's awake, and Rebecca said she's bringing Parker by after school."

"Thank you, Booth'll be thrilled."

"I'm gonna head out too Tempe, but if it's okay I'll swing by again this afternoon to see Parks for a bit," Jared said, also giving Brennan a hug.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you Jared, stop by whenever you want."

Once they left, Brennan bought three chocolate pudding cups and returned to Booth's room.

"Dada!" Booth perked up immediately when he heard her daughter's voice.

"Hey princess," he said as Brennan gently sat next to him, transferring Allie to the space between them. He gave them both a kiss as he joined them and grinned when Brennan handed him a pudding cup.

"Rebecca's bring Parker by after school," Brennan told him and his grin widened.

"I must be the luckiest man on earth. I have my two favorite girls, chocolate pudding, my son's visiting later," he trailed off as he ate his pudding.

"Plus free painkillers," Brennan added and he snorted into his pudding.

"Dada pig?" Allie asked, copying his snorting noise as both Booth and Brennan laughed.

"You think daddy's a pig, huh Allie-bug?" Booth said, reaching over to tickle her lightly, smiling as she squirmed and laughed, catching Brennan's eye as she beamed at the pair of them. _Yep, _he thought_,__things __don__'__t __get __much __better __than __this._


End file.
